La chica que le temìa a la lluvia
by FerCervella
Summary: Johanna Mason siempre habìa estado sola, le parecìa que habìan truncado su vida pero estaba equivocada...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia saliò de mi corazòn y espero que les guste, personalmente me encanta el personaje de Johanna y me amarga un poquito que no le haya dado un final digno de este personaje misterioso y que muy en el fondo es solo una niña triste del bosque. :( **

**Hunger Games pertenece a la fabulosa mente de Susan Collins. **

* * *

Me puede ver a mi misma corriendo bajo la lluvia con la chica en llamas... Ese no era mi mejor recuerdo. La maldita lluvia lo arruinaba todo y yo estaba empapada como una maldita gata abandonada intentando con todas las fuerzas que ella no viera cuanto pavor sentìa de ver el agua corriendo sobre mi como acido, malditos bastardos del Capitolio. Habìan jugado conmigo.

Katniss era verdaderamente valiente; aunque no lo dijera en voz alta estaba agradecida de ella y la veìa en verdad como una especie de hermana. Ademàs lucìa empeñada en sacar a la luz mi fiereza y en hacerme correr sin descanso,

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes para ambas.

La guerra habìa terminado al fin pero todos lo que tenìan algo que perder estaban destruidos... Annie habìa quedado a la deriva con la muerte de Finnick y con una vida en su vientre, Peeta habìa perdido la cordura y Katniss a su hermana; ademàs se habìa autoexiliado en el 12 luego de haber asesinado a la perra de Coin.

Y yo que no tenìa nada que perder me sentìa màs desolada que nunca, estaba sola como lo habìa estado siempre.

No podìa vislumbrar cuanto cambiarìa mi existencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Caminè por los pasillos del Hospital del 13 en busca de Annie.

No hizo falta que buscara mucho porque sus gritos cruzaron el pasillo como un poderoso imàn para mi, corrì hasta donde estaba con la firme intenciòn de golpear a cualquiera que estuviera hacièndola sufrir... Desde la partida de Katniss y Haytmich al 12, era la encargada de visitar a Annie y a Peeta hasta antes de que recibiera el alta que le diò ese loquero del Doctor Aurelius. Nadie me habìa pedido que fuera a verles por que en el 13 los ganadores o todo lo que tuviera olor a Capitolio era rechazado con firmeza, lo sabìa.

Lo hacìa porque eran las personas que querìa, lo ùnico que me hacìa sentir como en casa. Algo como una especie de familia.

Cuando lleguè vì que Annie estaba tirada en una camilla rodeada de caras desconocidas, parecìa asustada de ver a tanta gente rodeàndola y vì que las contracciones eran cada vez màs insoportables para ella, en cuanto sus ojos color cielo cruzaron la habitaciòn y dieron con los mìos supe que tenìa que hacer algo màs que mirar como una cotilla. Tomè su mano y ella la apretò con fuerza, estaba asustada. Asustada de perder a Annie, al niño o a ambos... Si Finnick hubiera estado vivo jamàs me lo hubiese perdonado, tampoco yolo hubiera hecho.

Maldito Finnick. Maldita guerra que habìa acabado con su vida, me culpè meses enteros por haber sido dèbil a ùltima hora y no haber ido en el grupo de avanzada en el que iban mis amigos. Estaba martirizàndome cuando oì la voz de Annie:

- Vamos, no llores.

Fue entonces que me percatè que mis ojos estaban humedos por las làgrimas y las sequè sin ternura, yo no era una crìa llorona. No, yo era una ganadora... Mirè a Annie y ella a pesar del dolor, sonriò. Tenìa que ser honesta, estaba segura que gracias al estado mental de Annie lo que yo dijera no iba a tener respuesta ni que tampoco se iba a acordar mucho.

- Tengo miedo. - ella me mirò con los ojos màs condecendientes que hubiera visto y volviò a sonreir.

- Lo sè... Tambièn yo tengo miedo, espero que este niño tenga el valor de Finnick. Asì èl cuidarà de ambas...

Maldita Annie, la maldije en silencio por haberme hecho sentir como una crìa. ¿Un bebè cuidando a la peligrosa chica del Bosque?

- Sè que crees que estoy loca, Johanna. Pero este bebè es un regalo para mi y tambièn lo serà para ti, porque espero que cuando volvamos al 4 puedas venir con nosotros...

- ¿Por que quieres que vaya con ustedes?

- Eres mi amiga y fuiste amiga de Finnick, ademàs somos familia.

Familia. Familia. Familia.

Ese càlido sentimiento me hizo sonreir secretamente hasta que un grito de Annie me hizo despertar violentamente, el Doctor corriò y mirò cuan dilatada estaba la pobre chica.

- Señora, este bebè va a salir en cosa de segundos. Puje como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Mirè al estùpido ese con cara de pocos amigos, el muy tarado seguramente no comprendìa que para un ganador de los Juegos toda la vida dependìa de seguir respirando. Annie fue valiente y pujò hasta que el bebè saliò de entre sus piernas, estaba lleno de sangre y muy poca grasita; la madre exigiò que se lo pasaran de inmediato y en cuanto le vì mirarlo sentì que Annie habìa cambiado.

- Finnick... Quiero que se llame igual que su padre, es tan hermoso. Cargalo, Johanna.

- ¿QUÈ?

- Quiero que lo tomes en tus brazos y le mires cuidadosamente, quiero que èl oiga tu voz. Ademàs me siento cansada...

Tomè al bebè con un cuidado extremo, era precioso aun cubierto de tanta cosa, abriò sus ojitos y no se si es algo comùn en los bebès pero me mirò como si me reconociera. Finnick Odair no estaba muerto, este bebe era èl.

Mi corazòn latiò con fuerza y sentì que desde ese dìa tenìa que proteger a este bebè. Lo harìa por Annie y por la memoria de Finnick, se lo debìa.

* * *

Cuando Finnick bebè cumpliò dos meses y Annie estuvo dada de alta por el Doctor Aurelius, iniciamos el viaje rumbo al Distrito 4 dejando muy atràs todos los malos recuerdos que el Distrito 13 nos provocaba.

Para mi era algo extraño volver a ese distrito que solo conocì una vez cuando fui a visitar al padre de la criatura que ahora descansaba en los brazos de su madre que le miraba como hechizada, sin duda que Annie parecìa feliz de volver al hogar. Sin embargo, a mi las dudas me carcomìan.

¿Còmo serìa mi vida en ese lugar? ¿Què harìa con mi tiempo libre ahì? ¿Cuàl serìa el trato de la gente del hacia nosotras?

En cuanto pusimos un pie en la estaciòn del Distrito, vimos un rostro familiar... La madre de Katniss nos estaba esperando. Parecìa acabada y no podìa culparla, despuès de todo una de sus hijas estaba muerta y la otra muerta en vida.

- Johanna... Annie... Bienvenidas. Las autoridades me han asignado que las guìe a su hogar en la Aldea de los Vencedores, yo serè su vecina pues como estoy a cargo del Hospital me han asignado una de las que estàn desocupadas.

- ¿Quienes ocuparàn las demàs? - Annie al fin sacò la voz y la señora Everdeen la mirò sorprendida. La chica estaba loca no muda.

- Comandantes, soldados que tengan honores y al menos 3 mèdicos del Hospital... Todo ha sido reconstruido en tiempo record, ya saben que la Comandante Paylor es muy laboriosa.

- Como una abejita.- resoplè internamente mientras que la pobre mujer encedìa el motor del auto que nos llevarìa a la Aldea.

- Quizàs no deba preguntarle pero... ¿Ha sabido algo de Katniss?

- Muy poco, ella no llama y no contesta mis llamados. La ùltima vez que hablè con Haytmich me ha dicho que se comporta como una loca pero que èl piensa que va a mejorar ahora que Peeta ha llegado al Distrito, tengo fe en que èl la salve de la locura... Mi hija es fuerte pero la muerte de su hermanita es algo que la ha hundido en la depresiòn. Mi Katniss. - suspirò y vì por el espejo retrovisor que lloraba- Tampoco yo he sido muy valiente, tal vez crean que soy mala madre pero no podìa volver al Distrito, los recuerdos me habrìan matado y no quiero que mi hija tenga que cuidar de mi nuevamente, no debe. Las madres hemos de cuidar a los hijos, no viceversa.

- Katniss es muy inteligetente, ella la entenderà. Ademàs, usted es humana y debe sanar sus heridas... Enfoquese en estar fuerte para que cuando ella necesite de usted pueda contar con su apoyo, hagalo por la memoria de su hija. Ella lo hubiese deseado asì, como puede ver en mi caso toda la gente creyò que una loca no podrìa ser la mejor madre pero Finnick confiaba en mi y me amaba como nadie nunca lo hizo; por eso no voy a defraudarlo.

- Seràs una buena madre, Annie.

- Lo serè porque gracias a Finnick y a la valentìa de Katniss mi hijo crecerà en un mundo sin Juegos del Hambre, sin que el Capitolio pueda arrebatarme lo que màs amo. Por eso usted debe ser fuerte, su hija muy pronto volverà a recuperar la cordura y la buscarà; tiene que estar en condiciones como para apoyarla... Esta guerra ha dejado su estela de dolor pero los vivos hemos de luchar por la memoria de los que se han sacrificado.

Me mantuve en silencio oyendo las palabras de mi amiga, ella tenìa razòn.

Era hora de hacer tripas el corazòn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Le pertenece a S. Collins (Una visionaria, increible y millonaria mujer) :3 Yo solo me inspiro en su arte.**

* * *

**"Volver es el mejor de los destinos" (Acciòn Poètica, Chile)**

* * *

La casa era hermosa y Annie no dejaba de recorrer e inspeccionar cada lugar como una màniatica mientras que yo sostenìa a Finnick Junior en mis brazos tirada en el sofà de esa bella casa.

El bebe era simpàtico y bonito como su padre y tenìa esa dulzura que era 100% de Annie; lo mejor de esta criatura era que no me rechazaba en lo absoluto y eso era algo que me conmovìa hasta el fondo de mi alma aunque no dirìa ni una palabra jamàs. Yo, la dura y voluble Johanna Mason me sentìa feliz de cargar en brazos a la copia del mejor amigo que habìa tenido alguna vez en la vida; podìa imaginarme al tarado de Finn miràndome con su hijo en brazos con una sonrisita que dejaba ver lo mal que solìa tratar a los niños... Habìa sido como aquella ocasiòn en la Gira de la Victoria en la que una niña del Capitolio me habìa abrazado, estaba tan incòmoda que hice una mueca evidente de rabia que Finnick catalogò de "Pura Dulzura", le extrañaba tanto que mis ojos se volvìa algo acuososos al recordarle.

Esa era la Johanna Mason del Capitolio.

Èl conocìa a la verdadera Johanna, sabìa màs que nadie lo que habìa vivido y lo dañaba que estaba. Porque yo era una niñita dañada y la culpa era de Snow.

Mi historia era sencilla: Papàs y un hermano mayor viven con la dulce Johanna en el Distrito 7 junto al Bosque.

Johanna va a los Juegos y para ganar (Johanna quiere volver a casa porque ama a los que ha dejado) se dedica a fingir que es una pendeja llorona y que no mata a una mosca, les deja creer al resto de esos tipos que es una crìa eliminable. Cuando Johanna ha logrado sobrevivir a la primera matanza, saca las garras y se vuelve letal dejando en aquellos niños las marcas de sus hachas; sus armas favoritas pues la ve seguido en casa. Johanna ha hecho que el Presidente Snow se enfade, no es la ùnica pero es la que ahora està en la arena. Johanna gana y para cuando se anuncia como la flamante ganadora... Johanna ha cambiado.

Pero afuera es cuando empieza el Juego real. Papi muere en el aserradero a los dos meses de su llegada, Mami a los tres meses ahogada por inhalar gas y el pobre Demian, su adorado hermano mayor muere de la misma forma que su padre... Johanna no es estùpida, ella comprende al enterrar a su hermano, al perder todo que Snow està detràs y lo sabe cuando el funeral se llena de sus asquerosas rosas artificiales y cuando ve la mueca en su cara al mirarla; sabe que le ha dicho de la forma màs cruel e insana que nadie se burla de ÈL.

Johanna ve la ùltima pala de tierra caer sobre la tumba de Demian y ha cambiado. Serà un monstruo en el Capitolio.

Visceral, extrovertida, salvaje, un problema. No tiene nada que perder. Se lo han arrebatado todo y no tiene màs que 15 años.

Cierra los ojos y ve al bebe que tiene en sus brazos, su padre sufriò algo parecido... Snow le quitò todo para poder prostituirlo con los estirados del Capitolio. Piensa en Katniss, la flamante chica en Llamas es la nueva vìctima de Snow, la que ha perdido hasta la cordura, la que asesinò a Coin y no puede olvidar a Peeta que ahora no sabe que es real, el torturado Peeta que la oyò gritar por semanas. Ese chico que en secreto admira porque tiene corazòn como Annie. La aludida de sus pensamientos aparece en el saloncito y se lleva al bebe para acostarle en su cunita nueva.

Ya ha decidido.

* * *

El telèfono suena y no puede dejar de sentirse perseguida,tal vez oiràn su conversaciòn. Tal vez al otro lado de la linea nadie contestarà pero debe intentarlo por su salud mental... Es entonces que oye esa voz familiar.

- Alo?

- Hola, quisiera encargar 12 bollos de canela y conste que si no llegan calientes al Distrito 4 no pagarè ninguno, enamorado... - Ok. No es lo màs inteligente que ha dicho pero està asustada. Tiene miedo de que cuelgue y de sentirse una tarada de lo peor.

- ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada, Johanna? - Peeta suena feliz, al menos no la odia por recordarle que està enamorado de una tia a la que quiso estrangular.

- Estoy bien, el bebe ha nacido... na...ci... - el llanto la carcome viva. Se siente podrida y sola, màs sola que nunca.

- No lo sabìa, dile a Annie que estoy feliz por ella y estoy orgulloso de que seas tù quien cuide de esos dos; eres la mejor cuidando gente y lo se por experiencia propia, Johanna.

Maldito Peeta Mellark. Maldito hijo de... La ha hecho sonreir, sus palabras dejan un calido sentimiento en su dañado corazòn pero no se lo dirà jamàs porque herida y todo, Johanna Mason tiene orgullo. Èl es un balsamo para su corazòn tal como Finnick lo fue hasta antes de morirse despedazado, èl es su amigo.

- ¿Còmo estàs, panadero?

- Bien, me estoy acostumbrando a mi nueva vida; tengo la idea de volver a poner una panaderìa... Supongo que ese es mi talento. - Johanna no lo dice pero ella sabe que Peeta es un diamante en bruto, solo que los del Capitolio eligieron a Katniss por su fiereza. - Ademàs no puedo perder el toque, alimento a Katniss y a Haytmich; me necesitan.

- ¿Còmo està la descerebrada?

- Volviò en sì hace dos semanas, supongo que eso es un mejor. - mmmm, Peeta està enamorado de esa chica y Johanna espera que ella le cuide, en el fondo sabe que la chica en llamas està enamorada desde hace muchìsimo tiempo. - Oh, olvidè que tengo pan en el horno. Debo colgar o sino Haytmich no comerà nada en todo el dìa.

Johanna no quiere decir adiòs, oir su voz es como hablar con un amigo pero ese chico tiene vida; no es como ella que mastica su soledad con rencor. Un rencor que no resuscitarà a ninguno de los que perdiò y es cuando va a colgar que oye la voz del chico del pan...

- Mañana te llamarè, no olvides que debes enviarme una foto de Finnick Junior. Quiero conocerlo, Johanna.

- Lo harè. Gracias por hablarme, Peeta.

- No agradezcas nada, no me debes nada. Estoy feliz de que puedas volver a vivir, algùn dìa estas heridas sanaràn. No olvides jamàs que volver es el mejor de los Destinos.

Colgò y quedè sonriendo como una tarada, al fin luego de muchos meses sentìa algo de esperanza. Ya no podìa dejarme caer, eso serìa darle en el gusto a Snow, al viejo sistema y significarìa despreciar el sacrificio de la gente que muriò por la liberta. Significarìa asesinar a Finnick de nuevo, abandonar los ideales que llevaron a Katniss a matar un sistema y eso no lo harìa jamàs.

* * *

Johanna està sentada en el pasto mirando el cielo, lleva varios dìas sonriendo y no se percata de la persona que la mira a distancia hasta que ya le tiene a su lado. Es un general de la milicia en la casa y la pobre Annie ha huido al segundo piso con su bebe asechada por los demonios de su mente.

- ¿Es usted Johanna Mason?

- ¿Que quiere? Vamos sin tanta formalidad es mejor, General.

- Tenemos que hablar...

* * *

**Bien he terminado el tercer capitulo y espero que estè bien... :S **

**p.d: Siempre desee que se hablara màs sobre la especie de "amistad" (Con semejante contexto obvio que nadie hace muchos amiwis) de Johanna y Peeta, despuès de todo fueron torturados juntos y ella le tenìa confianza. Si?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: THG le pertenece como sabràn a :9**

* * *

El General me mirò con cara de pocos amigos cuando le mirè directo a los ojos, pero yo no le temìa a nadie.

Bueno, tal vez a la lluvia pero aùn no nacìa un ser humano que pudiera controlarme; asì que le enfrentè y se quedò miràndome con cautela. Los "Tributos Sobrevivientes" eramos conocidos por ser mentalmente inestables y yo dudaba que este tipo fuera un idiota.

- Lo que tenga que decirme, lo harà aquì y ahora. Yo no le oculto nada a nadie, menos a Annie que ya no soportarìa ser un tratada como una estùpida.

- Si asì lo desea, Señorita Mason. - me entregò una carpeta gris que analicè con cautela, habìan fotos de muchachitos que con suerte estaban vivos y unos datos que tenìan la firma de la nueva Presidenta, la laboriosa Paylor.

- ¿Què es esto?

- La presidenta me ha enviado personalmente a decirle cuanto la necesita la patria ahora que caminamos hacia la evoluciòn como un paìs unido, como sabrà aùn existen muchos ciudadanos que anhelan el gobierno de Snow por los beneficios recibidos. - Asentì conciente de que siempre habrìa gentuza como esa que adoraba al tirano. - Por esa razòn la Presidenta està armando batallones de avanzada, equipos que puedan controlar cualquier tipo de ataque que nuestro nuevo gobierno pueda sufrir; las pèrdidas humanas superan todos nuestras expectativas y hemos reclutado...

- Niños, ustedes han reclutado niños para que luchen sus batallas y mantengan a Paylor en el poder. Son unos cobardes de lo peor.

- Sè que piensa que son niños pero ya tienen mayorìa de edad para tomar las armas. Y sabemos muy bien que es mejor que Paylor continue en el poder que esos montones de maricas del Capitolio vuelvan al poder, todo por lo que hemos luchado se irà a la basura y nuestros niños volveràn a las arenas a masacrarse en pos de la diversiòn de sanguijuelas de pabellòn como las que hasta hace poco nos dirigìan; estos chicos necesitan de alguien como usted...- Le mirè boquiabierta ante la afirmaciòn tan dura. ¿Yo entrenando niños para la guerra? Ya habìa sido mentora en los Juegos y no habìa sido nada agradable.- Aquellos chicos que usted viò seràn su escuadròn a preparar si acepta nuestra oferta.

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo deberè prepararles?

- Cuatro meses, nuestra base està en el Distrito 2 y si acepta serà trasladada hasta la base ahora mismo, allì tendrà un apartamento privado en el complejo militar que ha sido construido y descuide que podrà venir al Distrito 4 cuantas veces guste a ver a su amiga o si desea puede llevarla con usted.

- No puedo aceptar... Annie y Finnick bebe necesitan que les proteja màs que la maldita patria y que esos crìos; le debo eso a mi amigo que sacrificò su vida por cambiar las cosas, General.

Annie saliò en ese instante y me mirò preocupada al verme tan exaltada y supe por las lagrimas en los ojos que habìa oido lo suficiente.

- Johanna estaremos bien... No me irè lejos del mar y la Señora Everdeen estarà cerca por si ocurre cualquier cosa adeàs podrè llamarte si algo ocurre, son solo cuatro meses y ahora con el tren podràs venir seguido; sè que sientes que es preciso que me cuides pero yo toda la vida he sido cuidada como una crìa loca. Primero por Mags y luego por Finnick, ahora estàs tù y no puedo permitir que te quedes estancada aquì solo por mi... Tienes 23 años y es hora que vivas la vida como tù quieras, al fin ya nadie te controla y esos niños necesitaràn que una ganadora valiente y experta en sobrevivir como tù les cuide. Si quieres ir no dudes màs, yo entiendo todo lo que estàs viviendo aunque no lo creas.

Asentì, despuès de aquellas palabras no habìa nada màs que decir y estrechè la mano del General.

* * *

El viaje en el tren hasta el Distrito 2 sirviò para que me explicaran como era la vida en los cuarteles que ahora cobijaban al ejercito.

En cuanto llegamos el General Bronws me guiò hasta el campamento donde estaban los apartamentos y me dejò sola allì para que lo viera, para que ordenara mis cosas y dijo que vendrìan por mi en dos dìas màs a las 5 de la mañana en punto para que conociera a mis alumnos. El apartamento tenìa una pequeña cocina, un baño que tenìa una ducha con agua caliente (Eso era un lujo) y en mi cuarto habìa una còmoda cama y un closet donde habìan colocado ropa... Dos trajes elegantes y zapatos con un taco que parecìa poca cosa comparado con los que usè alguna vez en las galas del Capitolio, trajes de uso diario y ropa para hacer ejercicio.

Me estaba manteniendo ocupada ordenando mis cosas personales en el velador y tenìa en mi mano el regalo que me habìa hecho la descerebrada cuando el timbre sonò, fui hasta la puerta y me encontrè de cara con Voltios.

- Hola Johanna, bienvenida a la base. El General no ha contado de tu llegada y pensè que debìa venir a saludar...

- Pasa, afuera no conseguiràs nada- se sentò en el sofà de mi sala de estar y le dì un vaso de agua.- Mi refrigerador està vacìo aùn asi que vas a disculpar que no te nada màs. ¿Què diablos hace un cuatro ojos como tù aquì?

- Armas y controlo el sistema de comunicaciones del Gobierno junto a Plutarch... Ademàs aquì le doy una mano a Gale, ese chico es genial. Pronto lo acenderàn a General si sigue asì...

- ¿Con quien se acostò ese criò para que le asciendan? Si bien lo recuerdo no era màs que un soldadito.

- Aquì las cosas no son como lo eran en el Capitolio, Johanna. No se acuesta con nadie poderoso que le ascienda; se ha ganado todo lo que tiene con esfuerzo y poniendo la mejilla a las adversidades y aquì en la base tiene una excelente reputaciòn y no le faltan las mujeres.

- Sì pero eso de revolcarse con cualquiera lo hace porque està despechado, la loquita de Katniss està de cabeza por el panadero aunque aun no lo entienda; ahora que viven juntos en el 12 es como obvio que van a terminar juntitos y el futuro General con linda revoluciòn se quedò sin follarsela. - Sonriò imperceptiblemente ante mi broma y a mi se me escapò una risotada.

- Continuas siendo la misma Johanna de siempre, mordaz e irònica. Supongo que sabes màs que yo sobre el estado de Katniss o el de Peeta...

- Por supuesto, esos tarados son mis amigos. Annie tuvo a su bebè.

Beetee derramò unas gruesas lagrimas que sus manos recibieron, sin duda que la muerte de Finnick era algo que aun no superabamos y que marcò nuestras vidas. La muerte no respetaba a nadie ni por muy bueno o bello que fuese. Me levantè y le dì una palmadita en la cabeza, no me gustaba ver gente dèbil pues me recordaba que tambièn yo tenìa esa clase de emociones reprimidas por el maldito orgullo, èl me mirò como si estuviera loca pero no le dije nada.

- Oye, Gale y yo beberemos algo en mi apartamento hoy. ¿Quieres venir?

- Nunca me han gustado los trios, Beetee.

- Sè que te incòmoda pero èl es un buen amigo mìo, ademàs te harà bien expandir tu mundo y la comida no llegarà a tu casa hasta mañana por la mañana. En mi apartamento podràs comer algo, animate.

- Bah, està bien. Esperame un poco mientras me quito la pijama... No me harà nada de mal beber un poco.

Despuès de un rato salimos rumbo al apartamento de Beetee y un raro presentimiento cruzò mi corazòn. Algo iba a cambiar mi vida.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a quienes se han dejado caer por mi fanfic y se han tomado la molestia de escribirme algo lindo, gracias :)**

**Con respecto a escribir algo romàntico, calma que muy pronto algo le surgirà a nuestra adorada heroìna. A mi tambièn me encanta Johanna! **

**El tema de los acentos vueltos... No se que es. Jijijiji Tal vez mi notebook està poseìdo por misteriosas fuerzas. **

**Bueno, mil besitos y gracias a ustedes. Cualquier sugerencia solo dejenla ahì y yo las leerè con gusto. **

**Atte a Todo el que lo lea**

**Fer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Aprovecho de adelantarles otro capitulo y espero que lo disfruten, no se cuando morirà mi internet asì que es ahora o nunca. **

**Disclaimer innecesario: Todos sabemos de sobra que el universo THG pertenece a S. Collins. Una adinerada y creativa mujer.**

* * *

** " Somos demasiado jovenes para ser tan infelices" (Acciòn Poètica, Chile)**

* * *

El bar estaba lleno de soldados que en cuanto me vieron entrar me dirigieron miradas lujuriosas, no me sorprendìa en lo absoluto porque no era una chica fea ni demasiado opaca.

Beetee me guiò hasta la barra del bar y vimos a Gale coqueteando con una "presa", sin duda era un chico guapo y la chica estaba demasiado embobada como para que se percatara que solo tendìa sexo con ella y luego pasarìa a ser un recuerdo borroso. Nos acercamos y en cuanto me viò se quedò callado lo que hizo que la chica se impacientara.

- ¿No iremos a tu apartamento?

- Me temo que tendrà que ser otro dìa, cariño. - le hablè y en cuanto me reconociò la vì temblar- El guapo generalcito y el cuatro ojos este van a darme unas cuantas explicaciones hoy, tal vez mañana puedas follar aunque entre nosotras... Hay mucha necesidad en ese sector del bar y tù serìas una gran ayuda para esos galanes.

Se fue molesta y oì que Gale se reìa.

- Eres increìble, ¿Cuando llegaste al distrito?

- Hoy.

- Vaya, era verdad entonces que al fin encontraron a la persona adecuada para dominar a esos debiluchos. ¿Por que no me dijiste que vendrìas con ella?

- ¿Porque? ¿Habrìas preparado un montòn de frases inteligentes para que viera que no eres màs que musculos, cazador de quinta? - èl riò y Beetee sonriò.

- Johanna, no vas a conseguir que me moleste con esa clase de comentario. Sè como eres.

- No lo sabes, Katniss te habrà dicho algunas cosas sobre mi pero no me conoces en nada... ¿Por cierto no has llamado a Katniss?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Johanna. No te excedas que no respondo. - bufò molesto y me volteè a mirar a Beetee que parecìa divertido.

- ¿Esta clase de amigos tienes, Voltios? Al parecer no le has enseñado bien a este chico que si amenazas a Johanna Mason tienes que ser tan bravo como para cumplir. Mira chico, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte porque no volverè a repetirlo dos veces... Soy asì y si no te gustan mis preguntas mordaces no me amenaces, solo largate y ve a follar con alguien que seque tus lagrimitas de cocodrilo; aprende de Voltios que ya sabe que quejàndose no conseguirà nada.

- Gale, ella tiene razòn. Johanna es siempre asì y con todo el mundo... Si no preguntale que le dijo al pobre Peeta.

- ¿Hablas con Peeta Mellark?

- Claro, es mi amigo... Ah, ese Peeta es de otro mundo; deberìas saber que èl no se enfada cuando le hago bromitas sobre la descerebarada de Katniss. Por cierto deberìas ir a verle.

- No es una buena idea, me odia lo suficiente como para que sepa de mi ahora.

Cambiò el tema y comenzamos a beber, Beetee durò muy poco y se largò del bar dejàndonos solitarios bebiendo whisky; comencè a sentir angustia porque vinieron a mi mente todos los recuerdos que querìa olvidar o al menos mantener escondidos... Decidì que era hora de marcharme y me levantè de la silla algo mareada pero el brazo de Gale me salvò de caer. Sus ojos grises eran tan intensos que entendì de inmediato que iba a suceder. No le puse peros y nos fuimos rumbo a mi apartamento.

El fuego ràpidamente consumiò al Bosque.

Ninguno de los dos hablò porque no era necesario, porque no habìa nada que decirnos y me concentrè en sentir el fuego de su piel, mis noches eran siempre tan frìas que no me venìa mal algo de calor. En cuanto la combustiòn fue apagada por el cansancio me dejè caer en la cama al lado de este chico que querìa ser General. No hubo abrazos ni besos ni caricias... Solo suspiros y un profundo sueño sin mis terrorifìcas pesadillas.

* * *

**Pov Gale: **

Porque me habìa acostado con Johanna... Ni yo mismo lo entendìa bien pero en el fondo sabìa que algo entre nosotros iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Ademàs no habìa sido nada malo, ella era muy habil y tenìa conocimientos suficientes como para atacar a un hombre como yo.

Eramos parecidos... Ambos estabamos tan solos y tan cansados, tan muertos de tristeza, ambos tenìamos el alma rota y abandonados en el frìo que inundaba nuestras dèbiles existencias.

Y ahora mirando el techo de su habitaciòn no pude evitar que por primera vez en muchos meses sentìa calor, la tibieza de su cuerpo era evidente aunque no me tocara y pronto comencè a oir su respiraciòn regularizarse. Dormìa tranquila y en cuanto la mirè detenidamente vì que algo en ella ers diferente de las otras mujeres con las que habìa dormido. Esa fuerza de mujer solo podìa compararla con la fuerza que Katniss emanaba, Johanna era una hermosa muchacha y era fàcil olvidar que tenìa 4 años màs que yo.

Su cabello azabache caìa por su piel blanca que tenìa visibles cicatrices provocadas por la guerra, parecìa tranquila y fue cuando se removiò en la cama que su aroma inundò mis sentidos... Johanna olìa a algo que yo conocìa perfectamente... Olìa a Bosque, un suave olor a madreselvas, a àrboles milenarios, a tierra mojada, salvaje e impetuoso Bosque. Me recostè junto a ella y por fin despuès de muchos meses sin un sueño digno pude dormir. Era incrìble que ella tuviera ese poder y que yo hubiera caìdo en ellos.

* * *

Por la mañana, sentì frìo y cuando mirè a mi lado vì que Gale estaba vistièndose. El reloj decìa que no eran màs que las 5 de la mañana, seguramente se iba temprano para no levantar sospechas, le mirè y èl no supo que hacer; su camisa estaba mal abotonada asì que me levantè y le dì una mano.

- ¿Se supone que tengo que decirte algo? - su voz grave me confundiò un poco.

- No hace falta que lo hagas, fue sexo y por lo que yo sè no volverà a pasar...ç

- Solo si tù no quieres que vuelva a ocurrir.

Le mirè sorprendida con el corazòn dandome saltos por la sorpresa de su declaraciò y èl sonriò de forma irregular, captè lo que querìa decir de inmediato.

- Prefieres acostarte con diablo conocido que uno por conocer, lo entiendo... Por mi està bien si puedes con ello.

- Nada de sentimentalismos ni de compromiso; solo sexo. No te pertenezco ni tù a mi

- Puedo con ello.

- Bien. Te verè pronto.

- Como sea... - ya se iba y me dirigiò una profunda mirada. - Vamos chico, es hora de que te largues... Deja ya de preocuparte que somos demasiado jovenes como para ser tan infelices.

Se fue y volvì a la cama, el calor comenzaba a desaparecer y yo deseaba que èl regresara de una forma espantosa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, espero que siigan leyendo mi historia que està escrita 100% con el corazòn (Y con las manos) jajaja **

**Con ustedes un nuevo capitulo. **

* * *

Abrì mis ojos con cuidado y me di cuenta que el sol aùn no habìa salido, con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir bajè de la cama para ir a la ducha que me recibiò con su agua caliente. Tomè el traje dos piezas azul oscuro que habìa en mi closet, unos zapatos de taco alto y me arreglè para salir a conocer a los mequetrefes que iba a tener que adiestrar.

El auto del General Browns me recogiò a las 5 en punto y fui guiada por el mismìsimo General hasta una sala de entrenamiento donde esperaban en fila unos 12 muchachos y una chica pelirroja que temblò al verme.

- Soldados, les presento a la persona que harà de ustedes algo mejor que lo que son ahora. La señorita Johanna Mason, ha sido una pieza fundamental en la Rebeliòn y una firme enemiga del antiguo Capitolio; ella les enseñarà todo lo que han de saber sobre el arte de pelear... Haga con ellos lo que quiera.

- ¿Lo que quiera hacer?

- Estos muchachos firmaron un papel de forma voluntaria para ser entrenados, ademàs si no supiera como funciona su forma de ser jamàs la habrìa llamado.

- ¿No me llamò por que Katniss le dijo que no?

- No, entre nosotros... La señorita Everdeen fue una maravillosa fachada para la resistencia y motivò a muchìsima gente pero necesitaba a alguien que pueda mostrarle a otros como defenderse sin echarse a llorar como una crìa, necesito que adiestre a estos niñitos y que haga de ellos soldados valientes. Use cualquier metodo para lograr su objetivo.

Saliò de la habitaciòn y mirè a los chicos que me miraban silenciosos, habìa distintos rostros. Unos salvajes, unos tìmidos.

- Bien montòn de crìos, quiero que se acuesten en el piso boca arriba por orden de apellidos. ¡AHORA! - en cuanto lo hicieron comencè a mirar a esos 13 seres que me miraban confundidos- Serè su maestra y espero obediencia y lealtad a toda prueba, caminarè encima de ustedes y si me caigo todos ustedes van a pagar. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sì, señora!

Comencè a caminar y me quedè viendo al primer chico que pisaba, mis tacones le causaban dolor.

- Aburt... Albergh... Cress... Cumming... Dalton... Fuerst, no llore... Jukcivj... Halton... Heiss... Menth, ponga duro su vientre... Polls... Al fin una chica valiente, es un placer conocerla Madge Olber... Rajcevic.

Bajè sin daño alguno y todos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente como resortes.

- Lo hicieron bien, no espero menos de ustedes. Fuest, Menth,Cumming y Polls tendràn que trabajar en crear màs musculatura. Rajcevic, usted que es un chico fuerte va a ayudar a sus compañero y si de aquì a 2 meses màs no veo avances voy a castigarle a usted. ¿Oyò? - me acerquè y vì la silenciosa pero rebelde mirada del chico ¿Tiene algùn problema con eso? Aproveche que es el primer dìa y digame que piensa.

- Encuentro que es una peticiòn injusta, Señora. Los soldados que mencionò jamàs podràn conseguir esta musculatura en dos meses.

- Ese es su problema, Rajcevic. No el mìo, vea usted como lo harà y use toda su capacidad pero debiluchos no quiero porque retrasaràn su entrenamiento y el del resto... ¿Firmò usted para eso?

- No pero no firmè para ser niñera de nadie.

- Lo cierto es que yo firmè para patearle el trasero a usted y a todos estos pendejos pero por dos meses tendrè que ser su niñera y no me voy a quejar, Rajcevic. Ahora escuchenme todos, esto es y serà un equipo asì que si no quieren pasar llorando todo el maldito tiempo es mejor que pongan de su parte y que vean al que està a su lado como un maldito aliado en quien pueden confiar su vida. ¿Es demasiado cobarde como para hacer eso, Rajcevic?

- No, señora.

- No soy señora. Soy su capitana, desde ahora en adelante me llamaràn capitana y yo le dirè Soldado. Ahora montòn de tarados a correr 100 vueltas al gimnasio sin chistar y agradezcan que soy buena con ustedes por que es el primer dìa...

Les mirè correr y definitivamente pensè en cuanto iba a divertirme.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: THG pertenece a esa mujer cuyo nombre todos conocemos y no viene al caso tanta presentaciòn. **

**Si pasas por mi fic y me dejas un review ( por pequeñito que sea) ten por seguro que haràs del mundo un mejor lugar y a una joven escritora que dedica sus horas a escribir muy feliz! Ademàs he leido por ahì que dejar Reviews contribuye a cuidar la capa de ozono. (?)**

* * *

Caminè rumbo al apartamento sintièndome algo extraña, llevaba casi un mes con esos crìos llorones y me sentìa bien de hacer lo que estaba hacièndo aùn cuando sentìa algo de nostalgia por estar alejada de Annie y de Finnick Junior que sabìa bien cuanto me necesitaban aun que mi amiga se las diera de fuerte al telèfono y no lo dijera. Algo en mi interior me decìa que al fin estaba haciendo algo ùtil con mi vida, esa tarde estaba a punto de entrar a mi nuevo "Hogar" cuando vì a una chica salir del apartamento de Gale que quedaba casi frente al mìo, era una chica guapa y lucìa avergonzada...

No sentìa celos de la situaciòn pues despuès de todo lo que sucediò con Gale la primera noche las cosas habìan quedado claras. Nos habìamos acostado en otras oportunidades y luego de mirar al techo de tan cansados que terminabàmos, nos quedabàmos durmiendo como troncos apegados al cuerpo del otro en busca del calor humano que ambos necesitabamos, en parte era algo agradable no tener que dirigirse la palabra ni que hubieran tontos sentimientos envueltos con este chico de los ojos grises. Èl iba en mi busqueda solo cuando la necesidad era imperiosa y yo le recibìa en silencio.

Media hora despuès, llamaron a mi puerta y cuando abrì me encontrè cara a cara con èl.

- Hola.

- ¿Què quieres?

- ¿Rajcevic es tu alumno? - asentì y èl entrò sin que le invitara. - Acaba de golpear a uno de mis alumnos, ahora tu chico està recluido en la zona de castigo y se niega a hablar de por que lo hizo si no estàs tù allì. Dice que si està tù hablarà y vine a buscarte, quiero que le castigues.

Habìa sido inevitable que sintiera algo de simpatìa por ese chico y por el resto de los crios que me asignaron, pero Rajcevic en especial era uno de mis preferidos aunque no lo dijera y le exigìa màs que al resto. Era un rebelde como yo y venìa del Distrito 4 como Finnick, ademàs era un chico àgil y astuto. Èl chico se metìa en problemas por su caràcter contestatario y ahora Gale me recriminaba que no controlaba lo suficiente a mis alumnos, cuando dijo que esto no eran las preparaciones de los Juegos y que debìa ser màs firme me enfadè como antes pero no le dije nada y caminè rumbo a la puerta, tomè un abrigo y me lo coloquè ante la mirada àtonita de Gale que me siguiò cauteloso. Entrè a su jeep para que me llevara hasta donde estaba mi alumno.

Llegamos al cuartel de castigo y me guiaron hasta donde estaba Rajcevic, le vì magullado y con el orgullo hecho trocitos pero firme como un roble. Sentì empatìa hacia ese chico màs que nunca y cuando èl me viò, sonriò.

- ¿Què pasò?

- El otro tipo intentò pasarse de listo con Olber en un entrenamiento programado por el escuadròn del Coronel Hawthorne... - le hice un gesto que comunmente usaba para que me hablaran sin ese maldito formalismo que los militares usaban y èl aceptò.- Magde no supo que hacer, èl otro tipo estaba usando la fuerza con ella para que se vieran en el bar hoy y yo me metì a defenderla con Heiss; usè la llave esa que quiebra huesos, la que nos enseñò el otro dìa y le fracturè un brazo sin asco y con un golpe de puño, la nariz. ¿Me expulsaràn?

- Espero que no, hablarè con el General y le dirè a Olber que deberà declarar. No te aflijas, hiciste lo correcto al defender a una mujer y màs si es tu compañera de equipo. Ya veràs que usarè todos mis encantos para que ten dejen en paz, no voy a dejar que te saquen de mi equipo...

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? - asentì y me volvì a mirarle, lucìa algo avergonzado cosa que era extraño en èl.- ¿Es cierto que no tiene familia?

- No, Snow les matò hace mucho tiempo...

- ¿Porque?

- Por que no quise prostituirme como otros tributos lo hicieron por miedo o por las regalìas que habìan envueltos, yo era una pendeja como y tenìa miedo pero màs caràcter que otros y fui capaz de decir que no a ese cretino. Ademàs hice un montòn de idioteces luego de ganar que hicieron que se enfadaran conmigo ¿Porque lo preguntas, Rajcevic?

- El grupo quiere saber màs de usted, este mes ha sido ajetreado pero lo he disfrutado, ademàs estoy consiguiendo que esos chicos tengan algo de musculos. No quiero que esta estupidez que hice enturbie todo eso...

Salì dejando al chico en esa frìa sala y fui a convencer al General Browns que sucumbiò a mis palabras de elogio y a mis ruegos de que dejara a Rajcevic quedarse en mi grupo, lentamente cediò a levantarle el castigo a Rajcevic pero cuando firmò la orden de alta de castigo, hablò.

- Ahora solo debe conseguir que el Capitàn Hawthorne la firme... Eso le costarà, Señorita Mason.

Sonreì para mis adentros esa misma noche cuando en vez de mirar el techo de mi habitaciòn, mirè la firma de Gale en esa hoja. No habìa nada que no fuera capaz de conseguir cuando me lo proponìa y para ser honesta no me habìa costado mucho conseguirla despuès de unos cuantos besos a medias; entendiò que si querìa llegar a màs conmigo aquella noche iba a tener que sacrificar algo y a diferencia mìa, Gale no apreciaba mucho a sus alumnos ni sentia apego por su grupo asì que firmò de inmediato para entregarse al fuego de mi cuerpo que le recibiò sin recelos.

Al dìa siguiente volvimos al entrenamiento con total normalidad y me dì cuenta que tendrìa que enfrentar mis miedos para seguir adelante... Tenìamos entrenamiento al aire libre y llovìa torrencialmente.

El agua era uno de mis peores recuerdos de mi paso por las salas de tortura del Capitolio.

¿Què iba a hacer?

¿Llorar o Huir?

* * *

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: THG pertenece a S. Collins y aunque Gale no es uno de mis favoritos, le incluyo por mera consideraciòn a Johanna.**

* * *

La lluvia caìa encima mio y me esforce por no salir gritando como una loca, por no recordar las torturas de esos infelices. No podìa hacer eso porque esos 13 mocosos me miraban como si fuera un modelo.

Caminè entre las filas y golpeè a Polls al ver que tiritaba como un gusano y obliguè a esos enquencles a correr conmigo bajo la lluvia; recordè a la descerebrada y me preguntè que serìa de ella. Hace un mes que no hablaba con los tortolitos pero en cuanto volviera a mi apartamento les llamarìa. Ellos debìan saber de mis logros porque eran lo màs cercano a una familia que tenìa...

¿Johanna Mason siendo una escoria cursi? No, solo necesitaba oir a alguien que me entediera y Peeta era èl indicado; Katniss era una especie de hermana- amiga y ella estarìa orgullosa de mi. Lo sabìa.

Una hora. Eso durò mi tortura y en cuanto cinco chicos calleron al barro con los musculos acalambrados se detuvo; les dejò irse pero cuando iba a caer al piso sintiò una voz conocida que me obligò a mantener la compostura... era Gale.

- Eres una zorra con esos chicos y ellos te idolatran, no lo entiendo.

- Nunca has tenido suficiente materia gris como para enteder mucho, cariño. Asì que no te esfuerces porque no conseguiràs nada... - sentì su risa varonil tras de mi y le vì vestido como para aguantar un diluvio, me tendiò una capa y la aceptè sin màs remilgos sin decir nada.

- De nada. ¿Quieres ir por un cafè?

- No puedo, hoy llamarè a Peeta... Se lo debo, no le dì mi nùmero y le dije que le llamarìa.

Su cara cambiò de pronto como si le hubieran pegado en la entrepierna varias veces y la gran sonrisa que me habìa dado desapareciò como por arte de magia. Algo le molestaba y se fue raudo de ahì sin decirme nada, le seguì corriendo y alcancè a tomarle por el brazo.

- ¿Què rayos fue eso?

- Tù tambièn, ¿No?

- ¿Yo què?

- Tù tambièn estàs como embobada por Mellark ¿No? ... No sè que le ven, es solo un crìo que habla lindo y que se dedicò a consolar a Katniss mientras ella se sacrificaba por salvarle el trasero.

Fue entonces que mi sangre hirviò y le abofeteè sin darme cuenta que algunos soldados jovenes nos miraban, Gale abriò sus grises ojos de forma demesurada al ver mi rostro salvaje mirarle, su mejilla enrojecida era señal clara de mi furia. No iba a aguantar que un tipo como èl hablara asì de MI AMIGO, èl no sabìa nada de Peeta y claramente seguìa enamorado como un tarado de Katniss; era esa la principal razòn de su enojo y ambos lo sabìamos...

- No vuelvas a decir nada malo de Peeta o te arrancarè los ojos con mis manos, èl es mi amigo y nadie se mete con mis amigos. ¿Què va a saber alguien como tù de Peeta?

- Estàs enamorada de ese crìo.

- No, no lo estoy... Èl fue mi salvavidas y le debo mi cordura a ese "crìo". Ya no vuelvas a decir nada y vete lejos de mi vista...

* * *

Me sentè en el sillòn mirando fijamente el telèfono hasta que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que logrè reunir, llamè a casa de Peeta.

- ¿Alo?

- Soy yo... ¿Estàs ocupado?

- No, esta vez no tengo nada en el horno. Vengo llegando de casa de Katniss, llamè a casa de Annie y dijo que no estabas en casa; que te habìas ido a tu Distrito... Pero la verdad es que no le creì, sonaba algo asustada y supuse que tù le habrìas obligado a mentir. Ella nunca te dirà que no.

- Lo sè... Estoy en el Distrito 2, en una base militar ayudando al ejercito...- al otro lado solo oì silencio y me sentì incòmoda al tener que darle esa verdad a un chico tan pacifico como ese. - No me odies pero tenìa que hacerlo, el estupido ejercito fue a verme a la casa de Annie y la misma Paylor diò una recomendaciòn de mi.

- ¿Estàs bien?

Quedè helada un momento ante esa pregunta pues no la esperaba ni la entendìa. Decidì ser honesta con èl.

- No entiendo.

- Quiero saber si estàs sintiendote bien ahì, aun que no quieras decirmelo sè que los soldados no son lo tuyo y Katniss me ha dicho que al no saber de ti... Tal vez hubieras tenido una de tus crisis.

- Dile a la descerebrada que en vez de preocuparse por mi en silencio deje de ser una cobarde y me llame, el telefono no va a matarle.

- No llama a nadie ni a su madre, Johanna. Lo sabes bien, no la culpes.

- Esa chica es afortunada... Te tiene a ti y sè que cuidas de ella aun cuando tus ataques a veces te superan, eres un encanto. No te preocupes, estoy bien... Incluso estuve una hora bajo la lluvia sin salir llorando como una loca. Hoy ademàs casi le parto la cara a Gale. - oì su risa y no puede evitar sonreìr. - No le digas a la descerebrada, eh.

- No lo harè, serà un secreto pero en el futuro no te quedes en el casi.

- Seguirè tu consejo, enamorado. Este es mi nùmero asì que ya no hay excusas para que no me llames.

- Lo harè y le dirè a Katniss que te hable la pròxima vez, Adios.

Colguè y en ese mismo instante llamaron a la puerta, fui a abrir y me encontrè a Gale completamente ebrio frente a mi puerta. Lucìa tan acabado y triste que no pude evitar sentir algo de compasiòn y le hice entrar; esa misma noche acabarìa de perder lo poco que me quedaba de alma por culpa de ese imbècil de ojos grises.


	9. Chapter 9

**THG pertenece a S. Collins y solo dejo volar mi imaginaciòn con sus personajes. Este serà un capitulo largo porque planeo que la historia no supere los 12 capitulos, espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

Gale se desplomò a mis pies y me apresurè a entrarle al apartamento, no era bueno para su reputaciòn ni para la mìa que alguien le viera de esa forma en mi puerta. Apestaba a whisky y vomito asì que decidì bañarle para que durmiera en la cama, de lo contrario era como acostarme con Haytmich (y yo tenìa estomago).

Con todas mis fuerzas le arrastrè al baño (el que tuviera tanto mùsculo no ayudaba) y comencè a desnudarle porque no era una tarada pudorosa, ademàs ya le habìa visto sin ropa debido a nuestras noches de pasiòn. Cuando el chorro de agua caliente llegò a su cuerpo comenzò a abrir los ojos; parecìa un niño desorientado... Tal vez todos los que habìamos sobrevivido a la guerra estabamos asì, actuando como si ya no supieramos porque luchar ahora que el enemigo no era màs que abono.

Enjabonè su espalda y luego su espeso cabello azabache, fue entonces que al ver su rostro me dì cuenta que estaba llorando como un niño pequeño. No le dije nada porque sabìa que tenìa orgullo y que para èl estaba mal que los hombres lloraran; segùn èl eso era de dèbiles pero yo siempre le discutìa que solo los valientes lloran en pùblico mandando las opiniones del resto al sitio màs oscuro de la cabeza. Su mano tomò la mìa y me hizo caer a la tina con èl, estaba dispuesta a decirle el mejor rosario de groserìas cuando me besò.

Fue un beso distinto a los que habìa recibido antes...

Los que nos dabamos eran motivados por la parte màs animal de nuestro cerebro pero este tenìa emociones, como los que Finnick le daba a Annie o como los que Peeta deseaba recibir de Katniss.

Besos con contenido. Besos con sentimientos.

Cuando el aire nos faltò y mi cabeza daba mil vueltas, sentì el fuego de sus manos en mi piel recorriendome y vì como mis ropas estaban siendo desgarradas por ese fuego que arrasò mi bosque; como la primera vez que nos fundimos. Me dejè hacer lo que tuviera en mente porque era el mejor amante que hubiera tenido antes y porque ese beso me habìa dejado perpleja. Me aferrè a su cuerpo y le sentì levantarse, con su cuerpo fue el mìo y en cosa de segundos estabamos en mi cama, mojando las sabanas tristes de tantos rechazos y de eso que a ambos nos faltaba: Amor.

Al terminar la batalla insfructuosa que se inicio en el baño, sus ojos buscaron los mìos con deseperaciòn y su boca aprisionò la mìa con violencia como nuestros antiguos besos, todo habìa vuelto a la normalidad. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada porque no hacìa falta hablar y menos cuando las reglas entre nosotros eran no mezclar los sentimientos en la cama.

Esa misma noche ambos decidimos que por un tiempo era mejor que no volvieramos a acostarnos, ambos estabamos demasiado aturdidos como para ponernos a pensar que habìa cambiado y de pronto algo en mi pecho saltò con fuerza.

* * *

Pasò un mes y otro y otro... Ya se habìan cumplido mis 5 meses. Cuatro de entrenamiento y uno de labores de escritorio. Volverìa al Distrito 4 en pocos dìas màs y aùn no arreglaba las cosas con Gale. Seguìamos ignoràndonos.

Mis alumnos eran los mejores y la evaluaciòn que la milicia me realizò me abrìa las puertas a seguir avanzando en el rubro de la milicia, estaba claro que era bruja sin corazòn que hacìa bien el trabajo y que los soldados de mi escudron fueran los mejores de la base superando a los màs tipos màs grandes. Sabìan todo lo que debìan saber sobre como matar a objetivos altamente preparados y yo les habìa hecho dar lo mejor de si. Las guerras no eran juegos de niños.

Tuve que darme el trabajo no solo de prepararlos sino que de ser la encargada de enviarles a sus futuras misiones. La gran mayorìa continuarìa en la base bajo el mando de Gale o el de Beetee que habìan solicitado tener gente con experiencia en sus equipos; pero los màs destacados tendrìan puestos de responsabilidad: Aburt (el màs serio y excelente estratega de mis alumnos) se quedarìa en el Distrito 1 a cargo del cuerpo de agentes de la paz, Polls (uno de los debiluchos que habìan tapado mi boca al convertirse en una maquinita de matar bastante agradable) estarìa a cargo del Distrito 4. Mis mejores alumnos en cambio se irìan al Distrito 12... Olber y Rajcevic. Madge Olber era una nativa de ese distrito y solo querìa volver a su casa con todos los honores, màs ahora que Paylor deseaba hacer del 12 un Distrito que proporcionara medicinas al resto de Panem. Ella serìa la encargada de resguardar la seguridad de los cientificos que iban a estudiar las plantas a fin de hallar curas naturales; saltò en un pie cuando supo que la habìa recomendado especialmente para ser la encargada en jefe de tamaño proyecto. Rajevic era un caso especial, era pareja de Olber y deseaba mantenerse cerca de la chica; era sin duda el soldado al que mayor cariño le habìa tomado asì que junto a los mandos mayores decidimos que era momento de que estuviera a cargo del escuadròn de Agentes de la Paz de ese Distrito.

El dìa que nos despedimos fue dìficil. Todos esperaban que yo hablara y vì como el resto de los escuadrones que habìan sido entrenados me miraban con recelo; estaba en una tarima luchando por hablar y vì a lo lejos a Gale (lo que no fue de ninguna ayuda)

- Hace algùn tiempo atràs hubo una chica a la que obligaron a preparar chicos para pelear, todos murieron a vista y paciencia de aquella chica... Hoy ella preparò a 13 ganadores, ha visto como un montòn de chicos se hicieron amigos, aliados y como estàn dispuestos a enfrentar los peligros que la guerra ocasiona sin miedos ni recelos. Me siento orgullosa de ustedes, incluso de los que no conozco ni conocì porque sè que todos se esforzaron por ser mejores. Ahora saldràn a la vida real, con civiles de verdad que confiaràn en ustedes como nosotros lo hacemos y no pueden defraudarles asì que sean valientes y dejen sus miedos atràs porque llegò la hora de la verdad.

Me sorprendiò verle aplaudir y gritar consignas de guerra como aliento. Bajè de la tarima y me ubiquè al lado de Beetee que me miraba como embobado.

- ¿Què tanto me miras, Voltios?

- Tus palabras salieron del corazòn, no podrìa haber dicho algo como eso. Se nota que les tomaste cariño a tus alumnos, supe que peleaste porque el malcriado de Rajcevic se fuera al Distrito 12.

- Tengo corazòn aunque no lo creas y solo hice lo correcto, ese chico es el mejor de mi escuadròn.

- ¿Por que entonces no lo mandaste al Nuevo Nucleo? Tal vez como guarda espalda de la Presidenta Paylor.

- Porque Paylor me importa un comino, sè que Rajcevic cuidarà a los tortolos de cualquier demente tarado que quiera matar a la descerebrada asì como Polls vigilarà a Annie en el 4. Quiero que protejan a los que quiero y me da lo mismo lo que la gente diga; ya veràs que muy pronto el Distrito 12 serà muy popular con esa fabrica de remedios.

- Si tù lo dices... Mira disimuladamente a Gale.- hice lo que me dijo y le vì hablar con una chica muy guapa.- Esa chica es la secretaria del General Browns y està saliendo con Gale hace dos meses, creo que todo entre ellos va bien y que van a comprometerse...

- No le resultò con Katniss y ahora acepta cualquier cosa que caiga, es un pobre pendejo y solo me da pena ver como busca deseperadamente que alguien le quiera.- Beetee me mirò con susto y me asombrò oir que mis palabras estaban cargadas de celos.

¿Yo celosa de esa chica?

En cuanto la ceremonia terminò y yo me hube despedido de mis alumnos, comencè a sentirme mareada asì que tomè mis cosas y me larguè de ahì. Querìa comenzar a armar mis maletas y dejar de pensar en Gale o en esa chica o de ver militares. Tambièn los malditas nauseas no me dejaban en paz.

* * *

Un nudillo golpeò la puerta y fui a abrir para encontrarme cara a cara con Gale. Entrò sin que le invitara y se dejò caer en uno de mis sillones como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, me entregò un papel y cuando lo vì notè que era la notificaciòn de su ascenso... Serìa el General Hawthorne. Un trabajito elegante que lo alejarìa definitivamente de entrenar soldados pendejos.

- Felicitaciones, supongo que era lo que querìas. Ahora puedes irte, debo seguir empacando mis cosas.

- Ya sabes que todos aquì en la Base quieren que te quedes, hiciste bien el trabajo y transformaste a esos pendejos en armas de matar humanas. Si hubieran Juegos ten por seguro que tendrìas al menos 13 ganadores, Johanna. - se levantò y se acercò a mi al ver que la broma no habìa sido de mi agrado. - Lo siento, fui imbècil al decir eso... No fui a los juegos y claramente no logro entender que diablos les pasa a los que salieron de ahì.

- Da igual.

- Me asignaron una còmoda casa y oì que seràs trasladada a uno de esos barrios si te quedas aquì. Puedes sacarle provecho a todo esto, tal vez tambièn seas ascendida.

- ¿Te iràs a vivir con la secretaria rubia esa?

- Margritte es una buena chica y sus contactos son buenìsimos pero tu eres la mejor en la cama... - su boca se apegò a la mìa y perdì el control de mis acciones por completo.

Al ver como terminaba siempre enredada a su cuerpo sentì rabia, estaba furiosa conmigo misma. "Solo sexo" - me recordè- pero eso me hizo sentir como si fuera una cualquiera; esa tal Margritte tambièn era un reemplazo emocional que Gale usaba... Usada.

Me sentì usada y me asqueò.

- Vete al diablo, Hawthorne. - le empujè con fuerza y me mirò desconcertado. - No te quiero volver a ver màs, vete al diablo.

- ¿Què diablos te sucede, Johanna?

- No me sucede nada, tù eres el del problema... Mirate, estàs aparentando todo el tiempo que eres exitoso y aprovechas que las mujeres se te cuelgan para sacarles provecho, tù nunca amaràs a nadie que no sea Katniss pero tienes que entender que ella no te ama y que es hora de dar vuelta la pagina; el dìa que viniste borracho supe de inmediato que era por que no la puedes sacar de tu cabeza. Y que tan solo me usaste para olvidarla.

- Estàs siendo una pendeja, Johanna. No involucres a Katniss en esto y dì lo que tengas que decir.

- Te dirè lo que pienso de una maldita vez. Desde el inicio que has estado enamorado de Katniss y como ella eligiò a Peeta (no la culpo) estàs enfadado; vas por ahì haciendo el papel de galàn y ya te quedò grande el papel... Conmigo no vas a jugar nunca màs, ya me cansè de ti y de esta guarrada asì que me largo. Espero que seas feliz quierendo engañarte a ti mismo, que logres escalar hasta el cielo, que seas el asqueroso lamebotas de Paylor. Yo me largo a hacer mi vida, porque no planeo quedarme a fingir que estar aquì es la mar de guay.

- Eres una perra de lo peor, te has enamorado de mi. ¿No?

- ¿De ti? Ja. Nunca podrìa amar a alguien tan mediocre ni estùpido como tù, ademàs tengo estomago. Solo tuvimos sexo, creo que perdiste el norte.

- Tienes razòn. Tampoc yo podrìa fijarme en alguien como tù porque nunca seràs Katniss, nadie serà ella y si, tal vez me acostè contigo porque me sentìa còmodo pensando que ella y tù comparten algunas cosas en comùn... Pero si continùas siendo la perra que eres, Johanna, nadie te amarà. Y a ella si la aman.

Saliò de mi casa hecho una furia y rompì en llanto, caì al piso como una niña y me sentì màs sola que nunca.

Ademàs querìa volver a verle con una desesperaciòn horrible y la lluvia me impedìa correr hasta èl.

Tomè la maleta aquella misma noche con el orgullo al 1000 por hora y me subì al primer tren que me llevara al Distrito 7 .

Volverìa a casa. A mi Bosque.

* * *

**Espero que dejen sus reviews. Yo quiero saber que piensan asì que me viene de maravillas conocer su opiniòn.**

**P.D: No odien a Gale, aùn està algo confundido por la pelea y uno enojada dice cosas horribles (Si ustedes no lo hacen, cuentenme como lo hacen ¿eh?) y ya veràn que Johanna tendrà varias sorpresitas en el camino a su felicidad.**

**Cariñños a todas. **

**Fer. :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero que me perdonen pero este capitulo será breve. **

**Murió mi Internet y una amiga me dió una mano. Dedicado a Kathy, a su generosidad y entrega de Internet y amistad. **

* * *

El distrito había mejorado muchísimo y más ahora que las barracas de madera al fin eran decentes y no explotaban a la gente; ví a unos cuantos conocidos míos de antes de la guerra mirarme algo conundidos de verme de pie en la estación de trenes con mis maletas.

Volvía a casa.

No estaba segura de que hubiera sido una buena solución a mis problemas pero era tan impulsiva que lo había hecho y no me retractaría jamás de mis actos. Caminé a mi casa en la antigua Aldea de los Vencedores y ví que todo seguía intacto, tal como había quedado cuando me fui a mis últimos Juegos. La gente de este distrito era tan honrada y amable que sentí ganas de llorar como una cría; pensé que podría controlar las lagrimas hasta que estas (Las muy traidoras) salieron de mis ojos.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta de mi casa y corrí a abrir como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero. Frente a mi había un tipo guapísimo con traje militar. ¿Qué diablos hacía yo para atraer tanto militar?

- Señorita Mason, espero que disculpe mi atrevimiento... Soy el Coronel Sean, me encargo de la seguridad de este distrito y soy Jefe del cuerpo de Agentes de la paz y vine a chequear que hubiera tenido una llegada correcta a nuestro distrito pues se me informó de su llegada. ¿Desea que haga algo por usted?

- No, estoy bien. Gracias.

- Esta es mi tarjeta, si desea algo no dude en llamarme.

- ¿Porque hace esto?

- Porque estoy encomendado por el General Browns para encargarme de que su estadía aquí sea lo más cómoda posible. Ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme, con su permiso. La vendré a ver la próxima semana.

- Gracias.

Se fue y volví a encontrarme con mi soledad, al día siguiente me esforcé por asear la casa de capas y capas de polvo que cubría todo los lugares hasta el siguiente amanecer; mi tercer día me ocupé de llenar la nevera, comprarme ropa y luego de dos días más de soledad... Fui al bosque.

Me lo debía, era un ritual que de niña hacía. Iba al bosque a ver el árbol que mi padre y yo habíamos plantado cuando yo tenía 2 años, un bello encino gigante que ahora parecía más verde que nunca. Me fui a bañar al lago que estaba junto a mi árbol y luego descansé tomando algo de sol... Iba a levantarme cuando sentí un mareo fenomenal que me hizo caer al piso, de regreso a casa comencé a pensar en lo mal y cansada que ultimamente me sentía.

Algo raro estaba pasando y una horrible idea cruzó mi mente. Decidí ser valiente y fui a donde vendían remedios, compré disimuladamente un test de embarazo de los más modernos y huí a casa.

Seguí todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra y esperé una media hora que me pareció eterna. ¿Qué haría yo con un bebé?

* * *

Llegó la hora de la verdad y me acerqué al maldito aparatito... Una linea en positivo terminó de sellar mis esperanzas de no traer un niño al mundo, estaba embarazada y no había nada que hacer.

Embarazada y de Gale. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Decirle no era una opción y menos después de la pelea que habíamos tenido, además yo no quería atarle a mi lado por un bebé. No era esa clase de mujer y no iba a serlo jamás, no podía echarme a morir ahora así que me dí un bofetón y decidí que este pequeño renacuajo que ahora estaba en mis entrañas sería mio... Ni el ni yo medigaríamos amor de nadie, menos de un cretino como ese.

Yo iba a luchar por él a como de lugar.

Iba a amarle con toda mi alma y de pronto sentí que en mi pecho algo se iba haciendo más y más cálido.

* * *

**Proximo capitulo... ¿Niña o Niño? ¿Se enterará Gale? ¿Qué hará? ¿Porque hago tantas preguntas? Jajajajajajjaja**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sè que me demorè bastante, sorry pero he tenido tanto que hacer y recièn tengo internet, de todas formas he escrito muchisìmo y la historia se alargarà un pokitito...**

**Cualquier cosita me escriben, dejen reviews xfis. **

* * *

Todos mis miedos salieron a flote en cuanto vì que el test marcaba positivo... Intentè ser fuerte pero la soledad me hundiò sin piedad, caì al piso y solo atinè a llorar como una niña por los rincones hasta que recordè quien era y decidì seguir adelante sola con esta criatura que necesitaba de mi màs de lo que nadie lo habìaa hecho.

Fui al mèdico de inmediato, porque me inundò el miedo a haber comido algo incorrecto o haber hecho algo que lastiamara a la criatura; necesitaba ayuda.

El Doctor era un tipo amable que se habìa unido a los rebeldes asì que ahora gozaba del favor del gobierno, habìa nacido en el 7 pero se lo llevaron al Capitolio para que estudiara y en cuanto pudo mordiò la mano que le diò de comer... Al fin y al cabo no iba a juzgarle, cada uno hacìa lo que querìa. La chica del mesòn de la consulta me mirò con los ojos desorbitados y el Doctor tampoco ocultò la sorpresa de verme en su consulta: ambos obviaron el hecho de que no habìa llamado antes ni que tenìa una hora.

- Johanna, ¿Què te trae a mi consulta?

- Esto... - dejè en la mesa el test de embarazo y èl sonriò como si de verdad le gustara ver esas cosas.

- Bueno no hay que ser mèdico para ver que estàs embarazada. ¿Què te trae en verdad?

- Quiero respuestas.

- Bien, recuestate en la camilla y conoceremos a tu bebè.

Me aplicò en el vientre un menjunje helado y luego pasò una maquinita con la que hacìa movimientos circulares y me hizo mirar un monitor en el cual se veìa un bebe formado. Era algo extraño ver a ese ser y saber que estaba dentro de mi.

- Felicitaciones, es una niñita y està muy sana... En tres meses màs estaràs abrazando a tu bebita, Johanna.

- ¿Tengo 6 meses? ¿Bromeas?

- No, supongo que el tuyo es un embarazo que casi ni se nota. La barriga crecerà en cuestiòn de tiempo, ya veràs. Todo està bien, mide 32 centìmetros y tiene todo en su sitio... Serìa bueno que le hables y ya veràs como reaccionarà, es casi màgico.

- ¿Hablarle?

- Sì, a los seis meses los bebes perciben los sonidos del exterior y necesita oir la voz materna. Cuentale cosas, cantale o pon mùsica en tu vientre. Por cierto, nada de emociones fuertes ni de sobresaltos es màs te sugiero que estès tranquila y acompañada. ¿Has notado algo raro en ti?

- Si, quiero comer castañas todo el tiempo. ¿Es algo normal?

- Son antojos y es normal... No te sobreexijas haciendo ejercicio pero no seas sedentaria, camina despacio y toma lìquidos, come a las horas indicadas.

- ¿Tengo que tomar pildoras?

- Acido fòlico es excelente, aquì hay una lista de alimentos que contienen lo mejor para ti y como tu piel se expandirà dentro de poco, podrìan salirte estrìas asì que te darè una receta para que compres en el Distrito 12 una crema fabulosa que evitarà eso; ya sabes que el 12 va a pasos agigantados a convertirse en el mayor creador y distribuidor de cosmèticos, remedios y cremas.

- Lo sè, voy a comprarla.

* * *

Salì de la consulta y caminè rumbo a mi casa sintièndome muy extraña, no podìa creer lo que estaba pasando. Ya estaba llegando cuando una figura muy conocida apareciò frente a mi... Peeta Mellark.

- ¿Que haces en el 7, chico del pan? ¿Le pasò algo a la descerebrada?

- No, Katniss està bien... Vine a verte y al ver que te demorabas mucho iba a salir a tu encuentro. - le hice pasar a la casa y tomò asiento, le dì jugo y me sentè junto a èl.- Estamos preocupados por ti, Beetee dijo que habìas desaparecido del Distrito 2 y no nos llamaste, a Annie casi le da un ataque. Me preocupè porque la ùltima vez que hablamos sonabas melancòlica asì que supuse que habìas vuelto a tus raìces.

- Eres brillante.

- Y tù mordaz.

- Cierto, ¿No le diò un ataque a tu mujercita al saber que venìas?

- No, està tan preocupada por ti como yo. Annie tiene a Finny con fiebre, Katniss no sale del 12 y Haytmich vive ebrio asì que yo era la ùnica opciòn de verdad para venir a verte y ella lo entiende.

- Cuanta ternura y comprensiòn, que alma màs pura.

- ¿Dabas una vuelta por el pueblo?

- No, fui al mèdico. - me mirò preocupado y me sentì fatal, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. No podìa ocultar a la bebè por màs tiempo.- Rayos, estoy embarazada...

No dijo nada pero me abarazò y ese gesto tan simple me hizo llorar, estaba comportàndome como una maldita llorona sin cerebro.

- No me tengas làstima, ya lo aceptè. Voy a criar a mi hija por mi cuenta y darè lo mejor de mi.

- ¿Quièn es el padre de tu hija?

- No te lo dirè, no es relevante porque no està presente. Seremos ella y yo.

- Eres valiente, seràs una buena madre.

- Mientes bien, chico del pan.

- Lo digo en serio, Johanna... Pero me preocuparìa un montòn dejarte tan sola aquì. ¿Porque no vienes conmigo al 12? Tengo mi casa desocupada y podrìas quedarte en ella, nos tendrìas cerca por si ocurre cualquier cosa fuera de lo comùn.

- No quiero estorbar.

- No lo haràs, toma tus maletas y vamonos que aùn podemos alcanzar el tren que sale en una hora màs.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros, vamos.

Asentì y me dì cuenta que el embarazo me estaba haciendo dèbil. Digo, Peeta me habìa dado una orden que yo estaba obedeciendo. Busquè mis maletas y las llenè hasta reventar porque odiaba ordenar ropa, bajè las escaleras apenas y vì que Peeta estaba aferrado a una silla con cara de màniatico... Estaba teniendo un ataque, me mirò con los ojos desorbitados como si quisiera volver a ser èl. Como si estuviera preso en su mente.

- Somos amigos, fuimos torturados juntos por el Capitolio... ¿Real o no?

- Real.

* * *

Volviò a la normalidad y nos fuimos rumbo al 12 en silencio, porque con Peeta no era necesario hablar para estar comunicados. A medianoche llegamos al Distrito y en un taxi nos trasladamos a la que serìa mi casa, en ella estaban Katniss y un algo màs compuesto Haytmich. Mi amiga descerebrada me abrazò con fuerza y yo a ella, era como la familia que me iba quedando.

- Johanna. Pensè que no ibas a aceptar, digo eres tan terca.

- Oh, lo dice la menos terca. - sonriò y abracè a Haytmich que apestaba a whisky.- Supongo que Annie sabe que estoy aquì, ¿No?

- Sì, viajarà mañana porque quiere vivir contigo. ¿No te molesta compartir la casa?

- No, ya lo hice antes.

Me sentè en el sillòn y me dì animos para enfrentarme a ellos.

- Me fui de la base y volvì a mi distrito, me habrìa quedado ahì si no fuera porque Peeta me fue a buscar y es bueno, màs ahora que estoy embarazada y necesito compañìa.

- ¡¿Estàs embarazada?!

Katniss y Haytmich me miraron y supuse que esperaban respuestas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Aquí Estoy Para continuar ... Gracias a hago Quienes visitan y leen lo que escribo. Si pueden dejenme un review (Necesito ver Señales de vida, porfis) Cariños.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: En Familia**

* * *

- ¿Estàs Embarazada? - Haytmich me Mirò y Se largo a toser con violencia. Katniss me miraba espantada y solo Peeta sonreìa.

No los culpaba, del del hasta un me habia millas Tomado Porción sorpresa decirlo directamente Bronceado Pero no valia la pena ocultarlo porque pronto estarè como una morsa.

- Estoy sana, fui al doctor ... Digo, sì, Llore y Grite y fui un poco escandalosa pero Estoy bien. Darè a luz en tres Meses màs una niña, mi hija. Ya saben que no ha aùn no nacido nada que me venza y menos una criatura que solo va a berrear todo el Día en busca de leche.

- ¿Tienes 6 Meses?

- Sì y no se me nota nada que lo estoy, esta niña es muy habil con el camuflaje Y es de las mejores, Rayos. - Todos asintieron algo confundidos Pero aceptaron mi version.

- Pronto vas a estar gorda, Johanna ... Va ser bueno te quedes cerca de nosotros, asì nuestra atenta y preocupada Preciosa podrà darte una manito con la bebè. - Katniss me miro con el pànico en los ojos y nos largamos a reir.

- Al fin has dicho algo inteligente, Haytmich. - Le di La mano a mi amiga y ella sonriò imperceptiblemente -. Sè que Katniss me darà una Mano con la bebe.

- Si no hubiera estado atada en el 12 todo este tiempo, habria podido estar contigo antes, Johanna.

- No te martirices, Katniss. Digo, despues de lo que le Hiciste a Coin estaba claro que te tendrìan aqui amarrada Por un tiempo... No es mucho lo que te pierdes, todo El Mundo està recontruyendo sus vidas y esa laboriosa de Paylor està haciendo bien las cosas. Ademàs nunca has sido una Aventurera.

- Pero lo bueno es que estàs aquì.

- Cuando vi a Peeta en el 7 no podia creerlo, digo te ama Demasiado como para dejarte sola y tirada en la cama. Gracias por dejarle ir.

- Peeta es un Adulto, Johanna. Y tu eres mi amiga, me preocupaba verte tan sola ahì en tu Distrito.

- Bueno, ya me Tienes Aquí y Planeo ser de Ayuda. No tengo Derecho a cansarme.

- Te Equivocas, tienes todo el Derecho a cansarte. Estàs Embarazada y por lo que yo se, no puedes hacer mucha Fuerza. - Hablo Peeta y todos asintieron como tarados.

- Bueno, entonces quiero del del decirles que voy a irme a la cama. No he dormido siesta. Llevense a Haytmich que puede perderse, no es bueno que los viejos decrepitos anden a estas horas por la calle...

- No soy un viejo decrepito, ¡Cuida esa linda boquita, Johanna!

- Miren que lindo Cuadro hacemos, los tiernos novios, el abuelito ebrio y malas pulgas màs la cuñada embarazada. Guau, Damos pena.

Rieron a carcajadas de mi chiste y salieron de ahì dejandome la casa de Peeta para mi sola, era una casa bonita y tenìa todo nuevo y en su lugar. Supuse que èl o Katniss habian arreglado todo ahì para mi con anticipaciòn. Al dìa siguiente fui despertada temprano porque Katniss me trajo el desayuno: Leche tibia y unos panecillos calientitos rellenos de queso que devorè inmediatamente ante los ojos grises de mi amiga, entonces fue qué me dì cuenta de que Katniss parecia màs nerviosa que Nunca y saquè mis conclusiones.

- Suéltalo ya, chica en llamas.

- ¿Quien es el padre de Tu Bebé?

- No te lo dirè jamès -. Mire la seriamente y ella no dijo ni mu -. Tarde o Temprano del lo sabras, Creeme. Ademàs criare sola a mi hija ... No lo hagas màs dificil preguntàndome idioteces de esa clase, Katniss.

- Esta bien, ya sabes que nos tienes a nosotros, Johanna.

- Creo Que la terapia del Doctor Aurelius te ha hecho bien, eres puro sentimiento y lindos deseos. Creo que pedirè una hora con El. - Rio y me unì a sus risas.

- No te sentarìa nada de mal ir a verle, tomare tus Palabras como un halago... No me culpes por actuar asì de cursi, cuando has perdido a tantas personas, supongo que es mejor decirle las cosas que sientes a los vivos y no a una làpida.

- Es un Pensamiento tan de Peeta.

Ella riò y señalò que no la tomaba en serio pero ella tenìa razòn. Era bueno para mi tenerla cerca porque era la Hermana que nunca habia tenido y compartìamos muchas cosas en la vida.

- Gracias por dejarme estar aquì, es un lindo gesto.

- Peeta no va a echarte asì que puedes quedarte aqui para siempre, ya lo sabes. La alacena està llena, hay toallas en el closet y tambièn sàbanas; toma todo lo que quieras y si te sientes sola no dudes en ir a casa a vernos.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sì, Debo ir al pueblo a ver a Peeta. Està reconstruyendo la Panadería que pertenecia a su familia, tiene muchisimo trabajo por hacer y le darè una mano

- Dime Algo... ¿Eres Feliz?

- No lo se aùn, me explico ... No sè si conseguirè ser enteramente Feliz, la guerra nos arrebato a tantos pero cuando Peeta està a mi Lado, siento que mi dìa es mejor.Èl llena todo con su luz, mis horribles Pesadillas y mis Temores se ven lejanos; solo èl entiende mis miedos como si los viviera. Sè que junto a èl mi vida serà algo mejor, que tendrà sentido y confio plenamente que estarà conmigo siempre, tal vez confio màs en èl que en mi misma y eso me alegra.

- Estàs enamorada hasta el fondo, Katniss. Gracias. Descansa y portate mal aire El joven y guapo panadero, descerebrada.

Como Katniss saliò roja como un tomate de mi casa y yo me concentré en buscarme una ocupacion util para no aburrirme. A mediodia el timbre sono y fui casi corriendo a abrir la puerta para hallar a una cuerda Annie que cargaba al dulce Finny en brazos rodeada de varias maletas.

- ¡Hola! Venimos a Vivir contigo.

Les sonreì y entraron, mi vida comenzaba de nuevo a renacer solo que esta vez no lo harìa tan sola


	13. Chapter 13

**Si, prefiero escribir ahora que puedo... Este es un Pov de Gale, tambièn es necesario para mi que èl piense y se exprese. Espero les guste :3**

**Por cierto, Gracias Ana por tu lindo comentario que me animò muchìsimo y me encantarìa volver a saber de ti, lo que piensas y saber de todos los que leen mi historia. Cariños a todos desde Chile!**

* * *

**POV GALE: **

Està bien, fui un idiota.

Un tarado de lo peor que tras una discusiòn la habìa dejado sola en el aparatamento sabiendo que llorarìa lo quisiera o no, porque fui un bestia. Porque sabìa que muy en el fondo tras esa fachada de chica ruda y salvaje a la que nada ni nadie le importa que llevaba años proyectando, Johanna era una niña/mujer a la que nadie habìa amado.

Una niñita abandonada a su suerte.

Me arrojè a la cama como un saco y unas manos suaves desabotonaron mi camisa, era Margritte. La alejè asqueado por su evidente cercanìa y por lo odiosas que me parecieron sus melosas palabras en mi oido, ademàs porque no era a ella a la que querìa tocar esa noche... En mi mente hace mucho tiempo que habìa una lucha intensa que me tenìa confundido; una parte me hacìa odiar a Johanna por ser la fan nùmero uno del imbècil de Peeta Mellark (un sujeto al que ni yo podrìa odiar de corazòn, era demasiado bueno y noble) y la otra parte de mi mente deseaba con ardor volver a verla para que viese cuanto me importaba.

Querìa abrazarla, besarla y enseñarle que era un idiota desesperado por ella.

Pero era culpa de Johanna que estuviera actuando tan cursi; ahora me pasaba la gran parte del dìa pensando en ella como un enfermo y tenìa claro que me estaba enamorando de la persona menos indicada. Era una chica desequilibrada emocionalmente, algo brusca y demasiado irònica pero me tenìa en las cuerdas.

Fue tanta mi rabia que al dìa siguiente me larguè a buscar a Beetee para hablarle de Johanna, èl la conocìa un poco màs que yo y necesitaba su consejo. Era mi amigo, èl mejor amigo que habìa tenido en mi vida y sabrìa que decirme. Le contè todo y èl escuchò (era lo que mejor sabìa hacer).

- ... Y eso sucediò. ¿Què diablos hago?

- Es una chica dìficil, Gale. Johanna es muchìsimo màs fuerte que Katniss en muchos aspectos, segùn lo que dijiste. ¿La hiciste llorar?

- Sì, fui un cretino y no me enorgullece haberla hecho llorar, Beetee.

- Fuiste un cretino. El General Browns me ha dicho que Johanna abandonò la base de madrugada sin decir adonde iba; presentò la renuncia... Està enfadada.

- No la culpo.

- Ni yo, ha de haberle dolido que la trataras asì. Ya sabes lo orgullosa que es Johanna Mason.

Me quedè pensando y la rabia se apoderò de mi con violencia, esa mujer no seguir ponièndome de esta manera. No por màs tiempo.

- Maldita, huyò sin decir nada. No irè a buscarla, no caerè en su jueguito estùpido de "Me siento muy ofendida" - Beetee me mirò y bebì de un sorbo mi cerveza negra.- Aùn no ha nacido la mujer que me haga correr tras de ella como un pendejo; ademàs tengo a Margritte conmigo.

- ¿La secretaria? No seas bobo, no la amas ni de por chiste. Ambos sabemos que estàs con ella porque Johanna nunca te invitò a vivir con ella ni aceptò que te quedaras una noche seguida.

- Da igual amar o no amar.

- Estàs cometiendo un gran error al dejar que Johanna se vaya con rumbo desconocido, Gale.

- Johanna volverà, lo sè. Tarde o temprano va a volver conmigo, me necesita tal y como yo lo hago, Beetee.

Cerrè los ojos ingenuamente, en ese instante un maldito presentimiento me atravesò el pecho y me sentì fragil como un niño.

Tambièn yo era un niño abandonado y la necesitaba màs que nunca.


	14. Conversaciones

**Hola, aquì va el capitulo14. Espero les agrade y si lo hace, dejenme un review que se los agradecerè de todo corazòn. Cariños y que tengaun una linda semana**

* * *

Annie me abrazò por largo rato en cuanto supo de mi embarazo y llorò como si fuera a morirme, el pequeño Finny nos miraba curioso pero paciente como si supiera soportar los ataques de histeria de su madre mejor que su propio llanto, sin duda era hijo de Finnick Odair.

- Oye, ¿Le has hablado a tu hija?

- ¿Estàs loca?

- Ya no, yo le hablaba a diario a Finnick. Tienes que hacerlo con tu bebita, Johanna.

- ¿Y que le decìas?

- Le contaba cosas lindas sobre mi niñez y la de Finnick o todo lo que se me ocurriera; tambièn le cantaba todas las canciones que mi abuela me enseñò... Los bebes deben oir la voz de su mamà, les da seguridad. ¿Porque no practicas cuando estès sola en tu cuarto?

- No sè que lindo puedo decirle de mi...

- Alguna vez fuiste una niña feliz que tuvo una familia, como todos nosotros. Dile a tu hija que ya no hay porque temer, hablale de la naturaleza... Eres muy buena en eso, Johanna. Segùn recuerso sabes mucho sobre el bosque, tal vez màs que Katniss que es una cazadora.

- Lo intentarè, Annie.

- Hablando de Katniss, me ha dicho que no diràs nada del padre de tu bebè, supuse que lo que tuviste con èl no habìa terminado del todo bien. ¿Verdad?

- Tienes razòn, es un cretino de lo peor. Guapo pero cretino... No puedo decirle a Katniss, ella le conoce demasiado y temo que se enfade conmigo. Me dolerìa perderla, como si fueses tù la enojada.

- ¿Gale Hawthorne?

¡Maldita Annie! Era demasiado perceptiva, intuitiva y hàbil para leer entre lineas aunque todos crean que era una loca de lo peor; por eso Finnick estaba tan enamorado de ella. Era la ùnica que podìa leer lo que realmente querìa decir cuando hablaba frente a millones de babosos, ademàs mi amigo jamàs se habrìa enamorado de alguien estùpido y sin sexto sentido en la ciudad de las màscaras. Annie tomò en brazos a Finny y ambos me miraron curiosos.

- Rayos, Johanna... Es guapìsimo, le vì en TV hace un mes atràs ahora que es Comandante; tu hija serà bellìsima. Tiene padres muy guapos.

- Sì, supongo que mejorarà sus genes tener un padre tan guapo.

- Katniss le odia todavìa ¿no? Peeta me comentò que lo culpa de la muerte de su hermana Prim, era una niña muy linda. Pobre cosita. - asentimos y prosguiò.- No le dirè a nadie, es tù hija y no estàs casada asì que no dependes de èl.

- Exacto.

- El problema serà si Gale se entera de que tienes una hija. Tal vez quiera verla.

- Èl no vendrà al 12, ya no tiene a nadie aquì que le importe, Annie. Mi hija es mìa y no soy de las que le guste compartir, ademàs no quiero atarlo a mi con un bebè, no quiero que mi hija reciba sus migajas de cariño... Todo o nada.

- No te alteres, no le hace bien a la bebè.

Sonò el timbre nuevamente y Peeta con Katniss entraron con una bandeja con carne humeante que venìa a comer con nosotras, ya en la mesa la conversaciòn volviò a girar en mi.

- ¿Has pensado en como se llamarà tu hija, Johanna? - Peeta cargaba a Finny con una inmensa sonrisa que iluminaba la sala.

- Sì, no es bueno que se le siga diciendo bebè. Peeta tiene razòn.

- Bueno, no se llamarà Johanna. Es un nombre horrible...

Annie se riò y los demàs me miraron curiosos.

- Desde que conozco a Johanna que odia su nombre y nunca he sabido el porque, yo creo que es un nombre lindo.

- Los niños de mi escuela me molestaban constantemente y decìan cosas feas de mi; aùn no tengo un nombre definitivo asì que por mientras serà bebè.

- Creo que deberìa tener un nombre, le darìas identidad a esa criatura que crece dentro tuyo. ¿Existìa un nombre lindo en tu Distrito?

- Sì... He pensado en Nadja.

- ¿Significa algo? - Katniss alzò la voz y sonreì de que hablara.

- Significa Esperanza en un idioma muy antiguo... Mi padre me dijo una vez que desde que los Juegos existieron que nadie en el Distrito le colocaba ese nombre a sus hijas porque ya no existìa la esperanza. Ahora que han acabado creo que serìa apropiado que esta bebè se llame Nadja. Porque es mi esperanza.

Todos en la mesa sonrieron y sentì la primera patada de mi bebè.

* * *

Tardè dos semanas en hablarle a Nadja.

Fue en la oscuridad de mi cuarto a las dos de la mañana debido a mi insomnio incipiente, mi vientre comenzaba a crecer a un ritmo feroz y ella me habìa pateado en 15 oportunidades.

- ¿Porque golpeas a mamà? ¿Estàs incòmoda?... - puse mi mano en mi vientre y sentì que golpeaba ahì donde estaba.- Hoy, me ha dicho Annie que estoy gorda... Esa crema del 12 es de lo mejor, ya no tengo marca alguna. Estoy tomando mis vitaminas para que crezcas sana y nazcas bien.

Mirè el techo y proseguì.

- Hoy en la TV, vì a tu papà. Està guapisìmo pero luce cansado, tiene unas ojeras horribles porque no està durmiendo bien. Me preocupa. ¿Sabes? Claro, no es reciproco porque a èl le doy igual. Solo quiero que seas tan linda como èl y ... ¿Comprendes que seremos las dos contra el mundo? No me odies por eso. Bueno, no estaras tan sola... Tendràs a Annie con Finny, a Peeta y Katniss, al borracho de Haytmich y estarà mamà, una mamà que te amarà por encima de todas las cosas.

Comencè a hablar y no me detuve, todas las noches justo a las 2 tenìamos nuestra charla; era nuestro ritual diario. Le contè todo sobre mi niñez rodeada de amor, mis penas en el Capitolio al ser la ganadora del bosque, los momentos de felicidad que vivìa en el Distrito 12 ahora rodeada de mis amigo... Mi vida aquì era tranquila, buena y rodeada de paz.

Mi vientre comenzò a crecer a un ritmo abismante y tuve que hacerme ropa màs holgada que fuera de mi gusto, el Doctor Mills me sugiriò que visitara a un mèdico amigo en el Distrito 12 y era un buen mèdico asì que aceptè. Nadja crecìa saba asì que estaba tranquila, volvìa del pueblo cargada de paquetes cuando tambaleè y unos brazos fuertes de me socorrieron... Al mirar vì al Capitàn de la paz que me habìa ido a ver al Distrito 7: Rodrick Sean.

- ¿Estàs bien?

- Sì, fue solo un mareo. Gracias por ayudarme.

- No fue nada, disculpa pero ¿Què haces en el 12? Creì que seguìas en el 7.

- Vine a vivir aquì. ¿Te ascendieron? La ùltima vez que te vì llevabas un traje agente de la paz.

- Sì, me ascendieron... Ahora soy Capitàn. Fui trasladado al 12 para ayudar a la Sargento Olber, una ex alumna tuya con el proyecto de seguridad de los cientìficos.

- ¿Està todo bien?

- No puedo decirte mucho pero se sobrevive, Olber es muy buena en lo que hace pero los cientìficos suelen ser unos cretinos que creen que la chica al ser inexperta no puede con todo; de todas formas en la base estàn contento con el desempeño de tu ex alumna... Ella no deja de hablar de ti. ¿No volveràs a entrenar a un escuadròn?

- No lo creo, tengo que entrenar personalmente a una soldado que aùn no nace.- le enseñè mi vientre y sonriò mientras me quitaba los paquetes de las manos.

- Vaya, estàs embarazada. Felicitaciones. Te acompañarè a casa, no es bueno que tengas que cargar todo esto tù sola.

- Debe ser dìficil llevar una vida de Capitàn.

- Lo es, todos los que sobrevivimos tenemos que hacer algo para que la mente no divague.

- ¿Donde estàs hospedandote?

- Nos obligan a quedarnos en un complejo construido en cierta parte del bosque, es muy grande y bonito. Me gusta caminar por el bosque, este Distrito tiene bonitos sectores que recorrer... Ya sabes que uno que vive en el 7 ama todo lo que tenga àrboles.

- Sì, es bueno encontrar a un nativo del 7 que ame el bosque.

- Tengo recuerdos de haberte visto en la escuela cuando niña.

- Yo no. ¿Què edad tienes?

- 28 años.

- Eres un abuelo, Sean. - èl riò y soltè una carcajada.- La verdad es que mis recuerdos de niñez son muy confusos y no sè si alguna vez te vì en la escuela.

- No te culpo, fuiste ganadora teniendo 13 años. Eras una niña.

Hablamos todo el viaje y me simpatizò el Capitàn, para mi sorpresa Rodrick habìa sido novio de Margritte (la chica que salìa con Gale) y ella le habìa dejado por irse a los brazos del Comandante Hawthorne, asì que no tenìa buena opiniòn de èl.

- Conque Gale te quitò la novia...

- Sì pero ten por seguro que si no hubiera sido un Comandante habrìa ido a partirle la boca, èl sabìa que iba a casarme con ella y le diò lo mismo.

- Yo habrìa apostado por ti.

- ¿Porque ?

- Porque es un cretino. Bueno, llegamos.- Le enseñè la casa y sonriò.- Aquì vivo, si algùn dìa puedes hacer arreglos ven a cenar con nosotras.

- Entonces, vendrè mañana para que no olvides a tu servidor.

- A las 7. Solo voy a pedirte que vengas de civil, a Annie le asustan un poco los militares. - asintiò entre risas y besè su mejilla sin doble intenciòn, digo era guapo pero no querìa nada con èl - Dile a la ingrata de Olber que venga a verme y que deje a los cerebritos esos solos un rato. Buenas noches.

- Le dirè, buenas noches.

Annie me recibiò entre risas y me diò una mano con las bolsas.

- Dime ¿Que quieres saber?

- ¿Quièn es el tipo guapo?

- Un capitàn que conoci en el 7 tiempo atràs. Me reconociò y me ayudò con las bolsas al ver mi barriga.

- Tienes un imàn para llamar a tipos guapos, Johanna. Ayuda que seas guapìsima y simpàtica.

- Annie eres la mejor levantando egos caìdos, gracias.

- No es un halago falso, Johanna. ¿Què tal es el Capitàn?

- Amable pero no quiero nada con èl, creo que voy a presentarselo a Delly... Es una chica que se ha vuelto màs guapa.

- Podrìa ser el indicado para ti, no lo dejes ir tan fàcil.

- Solo hay un hombre que ha logrado algo conmigo y no quiero otro hombre, Annie.

No tardè en cumplir los 8 meses, estaba de un humor horrible porque apenas podìa moverme y lloraba por todo. Rodrick (al que logrè emparejar con la tierna y alegre Delly) venìa a verme seguido porque nos habìamos hecho buenos amigos. Èl sabìa quien era el padre de Nadja porque al igual que Annie tenìa una intuiciòn casi sobrenatural y el que Gale no estuviera interesado en buscarme hizo que le odiara màs de lo que ya lo hacìa.

La panederìa de Peeta estaba terminada y le iba fabulosamente porque era buenìsimo en lo que hacìa, Annie trabajaba algunos dìas haciendo sus especialidades: Pan de marisco y torta helada de fresas blancas que era un manjar de la panederìa- pastelerìa. Antes de ser una babosa acompañè a Katniss al bosque porque era divertido verla cazar y luego vender todo en el mercado reconstruido que habìa en el 12. Finny era un encanto que ya caminaba y Haytmich bebìa menos.

Cuando cumplì el noveno mes todo pasò rapidamente, me levantè para servirle un plato a Haytmich cuando un liquido tibio recorriò mis piernas y mi cara se desfigurò por el pànico. Gritè pensando que Nadja era una inoportuna de aquellas y todos me miraron espantados.

- Va a nacer, rompiò la fuente. ¿Quièn va a darme una manito?

Rodrick me cargò como si no pesara nada y Annie corriò a buscar el bolso que tenìa preparado mientras el resto se arreglaba para acompañarme al Hospital. Katniss cargaba a Finny con la cara pàlida del susto de verme asì.

- Oye, llamita. - me mirò y le sonreì- No te asustes, no voy a morirme... Necesito que seas fuerte, Katniss.

- Està bien.

Rodrick me metiò en su auto y Annie con Finny, Katniss y Peeta me acompañaron. Delly y Haytmich irìan despuès pues el auto no era grande. Finny no dejaba de mirarme con esos ojos tan adultos, era como si el viejo Finnick hubiera estado regañàndome por mi histeria y decidì ser valiente.

- Escuche, quiero que Annie y Katniss entren conmigo al pabellòn.

- ¿Yo? - Katniss me mirò màs asustada que antes y mi mano buscò la suya para calamrla.- No es una buena idea, Johanna.

- Desde que entraste a los Juegos solo has visto muerte, Katniss. Muerte y dolor. Yo sè lo que es ver nacer a alguien y la muerte no le llega ni a los talones a la vida, necesito que estès conmigo y con Annie ahì. Quiero tener a mis amigas cerca, porque tù y yo somos amigas ¿no?

- Lo somos. Està bien, lo harè por ti.

En el Hospital me prepararon en tiempo record pues estaba dilatadìsima y Nadja tenìa prisa por salir a conocer el mundo. Ya en la camilla Annie y Katniss tomaron mis manos y pujè con todas mis fuerzas, dì hasta mi ùltimo aliento rodeada de làgrimas y sudor pero no me importò el dolor porque verìa a mi hija.

Cuando la vì bañada en sangre y oì su nìtido llanto, rompì en llanto y pedì tomarla en brazos aùn cuando no la habìan limpiado y el mèdico me dejò cargarla. Era tan pequeñita y fràgil, se la llevaron para que fuera limpiada y el mèdico me prometiò que no tardarìan mucho en traerla. Cuando vì a mis amigas, ambas lloraban como unas crìas.

- Tenìas razòn, Johanna.

- Siempre la tengo, ¿En que esta vez?

- Necesitaba ver nacer a alguien, es hermosa... No sè si algùn dìa tendrè mis hijos pero es hermoso ver nacer a alguien.

- Tendràs los tuyos propios con Peeta, èl quiere tenerlos y tù tienes que dejar esos miedos absurdos a un lado... No te presiones, eres una niña aùn. Pero la guerra terminò y ya todos estàn cansados como para hacer unos Juegos donde matemos a los que han nacido ahora o los que naceràn en el futuro; todo por lo que luchamos darà resultado y nuestros hijos creceràn seguros rodeados de amor y sin miedo a perdernos, Katniss. Ten fe.

Fui llevada a un sala limpia donde me llevaron a Nadja para que la amantara por primera vez, fue algo tan màgico y nuestro que me sorprendiò.

- Cariño, toma despacio que no va a acabarse.

Nadja era hermosamente pàlida como yo y sus ojos grises coronaban su pureza, la mirè detenidamente y me pareciò una obra de arte hecha carne y hueso. Tenìa un nariz tan linda y pequeñita, su manito tan diminuta se aferraba con fuerza a la mia como si yo fuera a dejarla.

Pero nunca lo harìa, mi hija era y serìa lo màs importante para mi...


End file.
